Heart of Stone
by Demareth
Summary: Alexis's life has been anything but a fairytale, until she accidentally wishes away two kids she was babysitting to the world of the Goblin King whilst telling them his story. Tensions mount and heat rises between the deviant babysitter and the Goblin King as she fights for the return of the children. Jareth/OC (After Sarah) M for several reasons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Stillness. Absolute stillness and silence hung over the small apartment like a dense fog. The only sounds came from the barely illuminated street below, just awakening to the early morning hustle and bustle of the city. The apartment, however, remained undisturbed, that is until a dull buzzing suddenly permeated the air.

As the buzzing grew steadily louder, the dense fog of stillness lifted, and a pale hand clumsily fumbled out from beneath a messy pile of blankets to smack the top of the alarm clock which was happily buzzing away. The hand movements became aggravated as the alarm clock grew in volume and refused to turn off before it was grabbed and thrown across the room.

Silence once more fell over the apartment.

A loud groan rang out. The pile of blankets shifted before stilling again, then they were flung hastily off of a mattress and the owner of the pale hand sat up shaking her head, sending multi-coloured locks every which way. A loud yawn was stifled by a hand before it moved on to rub at an eye. The girl say there blinking tiredly into space before shaking her head again and rolling off the mattress.

* * *

Alexis plodded her way into the bathroom and started the water for a shower. As she waited for the water to warm up she gazed tiredly at her reflection. Pale blue-grey eyes swept over high cheekbones, past pale eyebrows, to the unruly mop of multi-coloured hair atop her head.

She sighed and ran a hand over the ice blue of the closely shaven sides before running her fingers through the slightly longer midsection of her hair, splashes of green and blue and purple melding together. As her fingers worked at straightening her locks, she swept her eyes down her body. Eight years away from that hellhole had done her well, no longer the slip of a child she had been, her figure had filled out into a respectable curve, if not slightly squishier than societal beauty standards. With that thought she scoffed, mumbling "bullshit" before stripping off her night clothes and stepped into the shower.

When the warmth hit her back she let out a long, drawn out sigh of contentment and closed her eyes before going through with her shower routine.

* * *

Alexis plopped onto her brown, worn out couch with a mug of tea in one hand and the television remote in the other. As she took a sip of her tea quietly humming she flipped on the TV. Flipping boredly through channels before deciding on one of her guilty pleasures, Say Yes To The Dress. With a snort at the bitchy entourage the current bride had brought, Alexis swung her feet up onto the couch beside her.

After several episodes Alexis took a peek at the clock below her TV before swearing loudly. She leapt from the couch, flipping off the TV as she went, and hustled into the kitchen to slam her mug on the counter to clean when she got home.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" The mantra tumbled from er lips as she flew about the apartment in search for her shoes. "God damnit I'm gonna be late again… Shit where the hell is- AHA!" She triumphantly brandished a black converse before shoving it on her foot. Hopping across her floor as she put on the second shoe, Alexis snatched her wallet off of the table next to her front door, pausing momentarily to adjust herself in the mirror located there.

Fluffing her hair with one hand, Alexis straightened her black tank top and adjusted her purple shorts. "Alright Alexis, can't keep those little monsters waiting." She stuck her tongue out at her reflection before dashing out her front door, hastily making her way to her favourite babysitting gig.

* * *

 **AN: Welcome welcome!** **the next chapter is where shit gets interesting mwahahaha**

 **I promise it gets better! My writing tends to improve as i write so i guarantee the next will be better uwu**

 **stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Panting heavily, Alexis leaned against the railing on the Garrison's front porch trying to collect herself before ringing the doorbell.

The Garrison household wasn't all that far away really, a ten minute walk on a good day, but running the whole way sure did take a lot out of Alexis.

Taking a final deep breath, Alexis stepped up to the front door and rapped against it a couple times. A few seconds of waiting was rewarded by Mrs. Garrison opening the door and greeting the young woman with a kind smile.

"Oh Alexis! Just on time! Eric and I were just getting ready to leave."

Alexis smiled back at the older woman and opened her mouth to reply, however was unable to when she was tackled by a small figure.

"Alexis Alexis! You'll never guess what me and James saw!"

Alexis smiled down at a little girl who had tackled her. Alexis had several consistent babysitting gigs but Alice and James had to be her favourite. Alice, being seven, was the youngest of the two and was as cute as a button. James had just turned eleven the previous week, which reminded Alexis that she had planned on taking the kids for ice cream today as a present.

Mr. and Mrs. Garrison were going on a weekend excursion out of state, and Alexis would be spending the whole weekend with the kids, much to her delight.

"Hey Alice! I can't wait to hear all about it, but lemme say bye to your parents alright? Then I'm all yours" Alexis ruffled the little girl's blonde hair as Alice smiled and nodded up at her.

"My they missed you! How have you been Alexis? How did that coffee shop work out?"

Alexis laughed lightly and ran a hand through her multi-coloured hair. "Yeah, well I can't really complain, been the same old story. Unfortunately they found someone 'more suited' than me. Oh well, that's life. Besides, I adore these kids waaaay too much to quit babysitting" She stuck her tongue out at James, who had finally made an appearance. "How are ya little man? Happy late birthday!"

James grinned. "Hi Alexis!"

Mrs. Garrison chuckled. "You sure have a way with children. I'm sorry to hear about the job, Alexis. But to another degree what would we do without you?" Both women shared a laugh. "Anyways. I left some money on the table in the kitchen, and our numbers are on the fridge. Hmmm… Was there anything else?"

Her thought process was cut off by Mr. Garrison entering the room. "No need to fret dear, Alexis knows what she's doing." He smiled warmly at Alexis, a greeting she returned. "Hello Alexis. Have a wonderful weekend. We have to go darling or we'll be late."

With that the Garrison's made their way out to their car, waving at the three figures standing in the doorway. After their car disappeared around a corner, Alexis turned to the kids. "Alright Alice… why don't you tell me all about what you and James saw on the way to the ice cream place." Alice squealed happily and shot off to put on her shoes, James following with only slightly less enthusiasm.

* * *

"And then we were walking by the park and then we stopped by a lake and i was looking at the ducks and then it SWOOOOOPED down and i looked and it was an oooowwwwlll! it was reeeaaally pretty!" Alexis chuckled at Alice's antics.

"Oh what colour was the owl?"

James perked up. "It was a barn owl. It was white and tan."  
"Soooooo pretty" Alice giggled.

"Woah! I wish i had seen it! Owls are way cool! I actually have a tattoo of one on my calf, see?" Alexis turned to show the kids, who oo-ed and awh-ed. "Yeah, wow y'all are super lucky" She stuck her tongue out at the kids.

"Alexis?" James looked up at her with a frown.

"Mmh?"

"Do tattoos hurt?"

Alexis smiled down at him. "Well depending on where you get it, but yeah, they hurt, Why?"

"Why do you get them if they hurt?"  
"Well," Alexis looked across the street from where they were seated at the ice cream shop, "People get them for different reasons. Some get them to represent important things in their lives with lots of meaning, some people just like to decorate their bodies. For me it's pretty rewarding. Like it hurts a bit, but from the pain comes something really beautiful. Not all of my tattoos have some sort of big meaning but I love them all, because they're a way for me to express myself, ya know?"

"Yeah.. When I'm older I want to get a tattoo!"

"Oh of what?"

"I dunno," James shrugged. "But it'll be awesome!"  
"I bet it will be!"

* * *

"Alexis! Can you tell us a bedtime story?" Alice peered up at Alexis from her spot in the blanket fort the three had built.

"Of course, Muffin! Hmm what story should I tell you?"  
"Something with magic!"

"No something with adventure!" James piped up.

"How about something with a bit of both?" Both children nodded enthusiastically. "Okay… so…" Alexis spun a tale of a young girl, who had fallen into the affection of the Goblin King, who wanted nothing more than to please her. "The girl was lonely, but a slave to her family. Her stepmother always made her watch over her young son. The child was wicked to her, and one day, after the child was particularly cruel, the girl called out to the Goblin King. She could not bare to live with the child any longer. So she wished him away. The Goblin King loved the girl and did what she asked, however the girl knew that the child would become a goblin himself, and forgot who he was, and her heart was far too kind to let that happen. So she begged the King to return her brother to her, however he refused. Instead he set her with the task. 'Run my Labyrinth,' he said, 'you have thirteen hours to save your brother, if you fail both you and he will belong to me, forever.' The girl faced many perils, for the labyrinth was filled with all kinds of traps, however the girl was able to rescue her brother in the end, leaving the Goblin King all alone in his Labyrinth, forever."

Alexis paused when she heard a sniffle from Alice. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's so sad! He loved her so much and now he's all alone!"

"It is sad, however the Goblin King was foolish. If he had truly loved her there are fa better ways to woo a girl than stealing her brother and giving her a harsh ultimatum, but I feel bad for him too, Alice. If he had only gone about it in a better way." She hummed sadly, wiping away a tear from Alice's cheek.

"What were the words she used to wish away her brother?" James tilted his head.

"Oh I could never say! What if you cuties got taken from me?" She giggled and stood up from the blanket fort, intending on grabbing some hot coco from the kitchen.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaassseeee?" Both children begged, and Alexia snorted.

"Alright! But if something bad happens it's entirely your fault." Both children giggled. "Well… what she said was 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!' Simple enough" Alexis chuckled to herself and plodded into the kitchen. "Say do you kids want marshmallows?" She paused, and when she didn't receive a reply she rolled her eyes. "Oh no! Did the goblin king take them from me?" She faked worry and eased back to the blanket fort, peaking inside. She frowned when she saw the empty fort. "Now where did they run off to?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Alrighty! So that's the second chaper! I'm really proud I got it done so soon! Also, i lied Jareth aint in this one, but he will be in the next one and then its gonna be awesome sauce! Thans to my review, follows, and favourites! Tell me what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Alice, James! Where did you get off to? Come on I need to know about the marshmallows!" Alexis sighed and ran a hand through her short, multi-coloured hair, however paused when she heard quiet snickering. "Hmmmm…" She moved towards the place where the sound came from, only to stop shortly when something shot across the floor in her peripheral vision.

Alexis froze. That most certainly was not one of her kids. "Hello?" Alexis turned slowly to peer in the direction whatever it was that had scurried across the floor went. Alexis whipped her head around as she hear more snickering, coming from all around her. "Now that's most certainly not one of my kids. Hello!? Who the f-heck is there" Alexis stopped herself from swearing in case the kids could hear her. "You're really starting to freak me out so I suggest you show yourself before i rearrange your knee caps!"

Alexis spun around when she heard a rapping at the door. Still peering around the room, she cautiously made her way to the front door. Gipping the handle with steady hands, she slowly opened the door, or at least tried to. The door was flung out of her gri, slamming open, by an unseen force. "What the absolute fuck?" Alexis swore as a large owl dive-bombed her head, swooping into the house.

She spun around following the owl's erratic flight with her head. The owl dove at her head once again, sending her ducking to the floor, covering her head. The room stilled, and Alexis peeked up through her crossed arms.

Cautiously, Alexis stood, eyes trained intently on the figure now looming in the doorway. She cleared her throat once at her full height. "Who are you?" Her voice was deceptively calm, though internally she was panicking and trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

Her eyes raked frantically over the figure smirking at her, clearly having seen through her calm exterior. Despite being terrified, Alexis had to admit that the man before her was one hell of a fine piece of ass. She wished her hair could be as gravity defiant as his blonde tresses. And that wardrobe. God-damn. And his makeup… shit how come everyone else was so great at makeup it had to be a conspiracy. She was violently torn from her musings when he other-worldly man spoke to her.

"Hello Alexis." Shit even his voice was hot…. no no focus!

"Who are you and where the hell are my kids?" Her gaze hardened as he chuckled and took a step closer to her.

"Forget about them, Alexis. Forget about them, and I can make all your wildest dreams come true." His lips turned up into a smirk. "Think about it. Everything you've ever dreamed, at your fingertips."

"The one thing i want most in the world…" Alexis gazed up at the still smirking man. "Is for you to return those fucking children back to me you piece of shit where the fuck are they? And how the hell do you know my name?" Alexis stepped back as the man's eyes flashed dangerously, before calming again. She couldn't help noticing how blue his eyes were, though one of his pupils was blown up far wider than the other. She had thought that her eyes were blue, but they were grey compared to his.

"Think about what you are doing ,Alexis. Think about what I am offering you."

Alexis took a step forward, lips turning up into a snarl as she stared the man down. "I know exactly what you're offering me and frankly my dear, I dont give a damn. I want my kids back this fucking instant do you understand me?"

The man's smirk fell. "I'm afraid it's not that easy, Alexis. You wished them away. They're mine now. Do yourself the favor, forget about them."

"What the hell are you talking about you lunatic? I did not wish them away!" Alexis took a step back as the man stepped closer to her.

"Did you or did you not say the words 'I wish the goblin king would take you away right now'?"

Alexis stepped back further, only to have her back bump into a wall. "I- well yes, but… It's just a story! I was just telling them a story."

The man's smirk returned as he took several steps closer to Alexis, until their chests were nearly touching. Her eyes locked with his as his arm came up to rest against the wall above her head. Alexis swallowed thickly. "Now I know you're smarter than that." Movement behind the man caused her eyes to glance behind him. She choked down a yelp of surprise at the creatures she saw there. Her eyes shot back to meet his own.

"There's no fucking way." The man leaned in closer.

"Oh but there is, my dear. I am Jareth, The Goblin King."

Alexis's eyes searched his for something. "Please. This is a huge misunderstanding. I didn't wish my kids away."

"Ah, but you said the words, so you did, in fact, wish them away." Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"I most certainly did not! I was tellig them your story and the wished to know the words, so I told them!"  
Jareth's face hardened. "Regardless, the words were said. There is nothing you can do. What's done is done!" He suddenly turned from Alexis and made his way across the room.

Alexis jumped after him. "No! I refuse to let you keep them they are not yours to keep! They weren't wished away!" Jareth kept on walking, and Alexis growled and sped up to stand in front of him. "Why aren't you listening to me goddamnit! There has to be something I can do to get them back! Fuck I'll run you fucking labyrinth if i have to, just give me back the children!"

Jareth's face turned impassive. "If that is what you wish."

Alexis narrowed her eyes at him. "That's it?"

Jareth's smirk returned as he turned away from her, pointing to a castle in the distance. Alexis spun around, making a noise of shock, for no longer was she in the Garrison's house, but on a hill overlooking an extensive labyrinth. She sucked in a deep breath and looked to the castle Jareth was pointing to. "There, on the other side of the labyrinth is my castle. If you make it there, you may have your children back."

Alexis grinned. "Easy a pie!"

"You have thirteen hours to do so." Alexis's eyes widened. "If you fail to do so, the children are mine, forever."

Alexis turned to ask Jareth a question, but he had vanished. "Are you fucking kidding me? You couldn't stay for a fucking second? Unbelievable!" Alexis grumbled under her breath as she ran a hand through her short hair.

Taking a deep breath, Alexis strode down the hill toward the outside wall of the labyrinth. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Hellooooo~! I have returned! Sorry bout the wait i was on vacation and had absolutely no wifi and when i got back i had absolutely no motivation XD  
**

 **BUT IM HERE NOW AND THATS ALL THAT MATTERS**

 **So shit's really kickin up hm? You've probably noticed that so far its incredibly similar to the canon plot of the labyrinth, however i assure you it will be different! The tasks and roadblocks i have pr5e2pared are very different!**

 **Anywho! I hop you enjoyed! Reviews make me update faster (Honestly they do because i often forget about it ehehehehe)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Alexis let out a noise of exasperation and pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. "This has to be a goddamn conspiracy or something."

Alexis had been walking along the outermost wall of the labyrinth for what seemed like ages without a single sign of an entrance and quite frankly she was feeling rather hopeless. With a groan of frustration, Alexis slid down the wall and placed her head on her knees.

"This is impossible!" She knocked her head back against the wall.

"Nothing's impossible." The new voice caused Alexis to jump. She looked up to see a stout man-like creature. Probably another of Jareth's goblins, or so Alexis surmised.

"E-excuse me?" Alexis mumbled, eyes trained intently at the newcomer.

"Excuse you." the goblin gruffly replied, before spraying a flying creature with what Alexis presumed to be some form of pesticide. Alexis quirked her lips up into a smirk. She had made that exact joke several times and it was amusing to be on the receiving end of it. Shaking her head slightly, Alexis lept to her feet, padding slowly after the goblin.

"Um hey. Could you possibly help me? I'm sort of in need of an entrance to that hellhole." Alexis gestured at the wall next to them.

The goblin snorted as he sprayed another of those flying creatures. "I could possibly help you." He stated simply, walking further down the wall, spraying as he went.

Alexis followed silently for a moment. "Well?"

"Well what?" The goblin responded, not even sparing the girl who was becoming increasingly more frustrated as their conversation carried on.

"Well can you help me or not?" Alexis's once polite tone had slowly dissolved into an annoyed one.

"I already said I could didn't I?" Alexis smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Oh, my god. You know what. Nevermind!" Alexis promptly turned to the wall and found a bit particularly covered in thick ivy. She cracked her neck and fingers before grabbing onto some ivy and beginning to climb.

"H-hey! You can't do that!" The goblin called from the base of the wall.

"Yeah, who the fuck says?" The goblin sputtered as Alexis continued the climb, finally making it to the top. As she stood she took in the vast expanse of the labyrinth laying out before her. "Oh man this is going to be such a bitch." She muttered, before turning to the goblin outside the wall. "Thanks for nothing man!" She waved and walked along the wall.

The goblin followed along the base. "You really shouldn't be up there, that's cheating."

"Hardly! I'm being innovative. Who said you can't think outside of the box here huh?" Alexis looked at the labyrinth mapping out a couple possible routes in her head. "Besides, I'm getting down now so chillax dude." And with that, Alexis shuffled her way to the edge of the wall, hanging from the top, before dropping the remaining distance to the ground. The drop jarred her ankles, causing her to hiss in pain. "Sonofa bitch!"

Groaning loudly, Alexis peered around the corridor she was now in. Endless. Both ways. Alexis paused, brow furrowing in confusion. "But… I could have sworn there was a passage right here!" Alexis stepped up to the wall, pressing her fingers against it. Or, she would have, had there been a wall. Instead, her fingers passed right through. "The… fuck?" Alexis stepped forward and then backwards. "Jareth you sly motherfucker!" She snorted and stepped back through the wall, following the path she had mapped out in her head previously.

* * *

Alexis stood just outside of the maze, bent over with her hands on her knees, panting loudly. "Who's bright idea was it to fucking run?" She snorted and ran a hand through her bright hair, now damp with sweat. "Ungh, gross." She screwed up her face slightly as she observed her wet hand. "Ugh what I'd give for some water right now."

Alexis stood straight, peering around her. Behind her lay the first part of the labyrinth, the one she had foolishly decided to run through. Her reasoning, the thought that she would forget the path she had mapped out in her head, had seemed sound before she actually decided to run it. Oh well. Before Alexis was an entirely different kind of setting.

"Really? A forest is hardly a labyrinth. Why is this here Jareth? Speaking of labyrinths. Arent labyrinths underground mazes? I see sky jareth. This is a glorified maze. We need to have a serious vocab conversation later." She snorted at the thought of the two chit chatting about mundane things like word choice.

Perhaps talking shit to the guy in control as I traverse his maze isn't the best idea, she pondered. Alexis shrugged and plodded forward into the forest. "That's most certainly going to come back and bite me on the ass."

Alexis hummed quietly under her breath as she moved further and further into the forest. She quieted her humming after a few moments, however, and listened intently. Not too far in the distance she could hear the babbling of a brook and soft voices giggling quietly. Eyes narrowing, Alexis weighed her options. On one hand, water, on the other hand, who knows how friendly the owners of those voices are. After a moment of deliberation, Alexis decided to go for it. She promised herself to remain on her guard.

As she got closer to the brook the voices were becoming clearer, however still soft. Biting down any foreboding feelings, Alexis broke out of the tree line into sight of the brook.

The soft voices continued on in a gentle murmur as she took in the brook, well more accurately she took in its occupants. Women. Five of them. They all had long flowing hair, varying in colour. Oh but that wasn't the most interesting part. Oh no. Because they were naked. Like buck ass naked. Alexis blinked slowly. Like super naked. And they were all stunningly beautiful.

"Um… Hello?" Alexis tentatively called out to the women, whose murmuring stopped as they turned to look at her.

"Hello." One softly called out to her as the others giggled behind their hands. Alexis cleared her throat and stepped cautiously closer.

"Uh hi. So… mind if i just scooch on by. Just need a drink. Sorry to disturb your… bathing." Alexis bit her lip and pointedly looked towards the water.

"Oh please." One of the melodic voices chimed. "You're welcome to our waters. Stay as long as you like." All of the women nodded their consent.

"Uh right thanks." Alexis nodded her head in their direction and moved to the water, some feet away from the ladies. As she knelt by the water she watched them from the corner of her eye. They had continued their soft conversation, although one still had her gaze trained on Alexis. Alexis suppressed her urge to bolt and examined herself in the reflective water. Luckily her time in the labyrinth -maze- hadn't been too detrimental to her appearance. Not that she cared really, but being next to such beautiful people tended to make one at least a bit self conscious, no matter how great their self esteem was. Alexis dipped a hand into the water and ran it through her hair. In the waves of the brook, the blues and greens and purples seemed at home.

Alexis looked up at a giggle to see the lady who had been staring at her less than a foot away. Alexis blushed at the eyeful of boob she got, looking up into the eyes of the gorgeous woman. "Uh… hi? C-can I help you…?" The woman simply giggled again and reached out to touch Alexis's hair.

"Beautiful…" Alexis could barely hear the silk like words over the babble of the brook.

"O-oh thanks. It's really easy to do you jus-" Alexis stopped mid sentence as the woman's hand trailed down from her hair to her cheek and rested there. By now her entire face was aflame in a blush.

Alexis swallowed thickly as the woman's face came closer and closer. Her eyes fluttered as her breaths became shallow. When the woman's lips were a hair's length away from hers, Alexis pulled sharply back. She stumbled back away from the edge of the brook eyes wide.

The woman pouted and reached out toward her. Alexis pressed her hand to her chest and exhaled. "I-I'm sorry I'm flattered really and if it was under any other circumstances I would absolutely love to lock lips, however I have two kids waiting for me and they're probably terrified right now. Really, I'd love to. Also, I'm like ninety-eight percent sure you're a trap, so there's that." Alexis scooched back farther and stood, backing away from the brook.

She heard a noise of protest from the woman and steeled herself, turning away and quickly strided through the forest, away from the brook.

When she felt that she was a safe enough distance from the brook, she leant against a tree and fanned herself. "Oh god that was hot. Damnit Jareth! I don't need that right now." She grumbled some choice words and pushed herself off of the tree. With a deep sigh she continued on through the forest.

* * *

 **Howdy everyone! Thank you to my reviewers! Honestly they are what make me write, which i need to its very good lol.**

 **Got some fun stuff planned for the next chapter, which is probably about 1/4 done? i dunno. maybe half. depends where i plan to cut it.**

 **Anyway wtf was up with the log in? Ironically when i finally finish the fucking chapter the author part of the site is down? Son of a bitch.**

 **But hey screw it it's up now right? XD**

 **I also finally started a Transformers fic that I've been planning for aaaages so yippeeeee!**

 **Please review! They really are what keep me writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"I officially hate the fucking woods!" Alexis yelled as she trumped through the undergrowth. At first, it had been a nice change of pace, but now she was just sick and tired of endless trees. She growled. "If I don't get out of these woods soon I swear to god i'm going to have a conniption!"

Just as those words left her mouth, the trees broke. "Oh thank heavens!" Alexis peered up as the sky, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" Alexis screeched at the sudden voice and jumped back.

"What the fuck is with people and sneaking up on me here?!" Alexis's hand clenched over her heart as she gasped for breath.

"I'm hardly a person." Alexis looked up to see an entrance to a cave. in the side of a cliff. When the hell had that gotten there?

"Um… well I can't exactly see you." Alexis peered into the darkness of the cave and stepped back as a form emerged from the shadows.

"My apologies. I forgot that human eyesight is poor." The newcomer sat on their haunches, a tail curling around their feet. And holy shit, the figure had the body of a lion, the head of a woman, and eagle wings on its back. A freakin sphinx. Alexis was in awe. "Hello child. You are on the correct path, rest assured. The way you seek is beyond this cavern."

Alexis stepped from the shelter of the trees and approached to opening, peering into the darkness. "Uh, thanks." She stepped forward, only to be blocked by the large paw of the sphinx, who gently pushed her back.

"Ah not so fast, child. I'm afraid I cannot let you past without you answering three riddles." Alexis blinked at the sphinx before smiling broadly.

"Great! I love riddles. Lay it on me!" The sphinx chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"As you wish. For my first riddle: What walks on 4 legs when it is morning, on 2 legs at noon and on 3 legs in the evening?"

Alexis smirked. "Oh easy! That's a classic! People! As an infant, a people crawl on 4 legs; as an adult we walk on two legs and as an elderly citizen we walk with a cane!"

The sphinx smiled at Alexis. "Correct! For my second riddle:There is a house. A person enters this house blind but exits it seeing. What is it?"

Alexis shook her head. "Oh man these are way too easy! I've heard these before. The answer is a school! Obvious enough."

The sphinx shook its head. Correct, However, I warn you, this last one's a doozy. It has a few answers, so you may pass if you give me one of them. My final riddle: How is a raven like a writing desk?"

Alexis blinked at the sphinx. "Well shit! I've heard that one too, but they never said what the answer was… oh boy let me think here." Alexis pursed her lips and hummed as she thought.

Alexis had pondered over the riddle for quite some time before she peered tentatively at the sphinx. "Uh… is it because they produce notes? I can't really think how else. I mean. Edgar Allen Poe used both im sure." She chuckled. "Granted there are other birds that-" The sphinx placed its paw on Alexis's shoulder, effectively silencing her.

"No no that's a sufficient answer, child. Go on." Alexis beamed and skipped forward.

"Awesome thank you for the riddles!" She spun around to wave at the sphinx before stepping into the cave.

The sphinx waved back with a large paw, before suddenly remembering something. "Oh, child! Before you go! Beware, for a terrible beast lies in the deepest recesses of this cave."

Alexis nodded solemnly, thanking the sphinx for the warning, and continued on into the darkness.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The only thing Alexis could hear in the darkness was the sound of her footsteps against the stone ground. It was nearly pitch black, however Alexis could just make out the walls of the tunnel. Smack! ...Nevermind. Apparently she couldn't as she had just hit her head against a bit of the ceiling.

As she swore loudly, Alexis became aware of another sound. Her head tilted as she listened intently. Nothing. "Perhaps it was my echo?" She pondered aloud, however when her words did not come back to her that thought was swept out of her head.

Eyes narrowing, Alexis stopped to listen closely. There! She hear it again. What the hell was that? Alexis took a moment to decide if she should continue. "Damnit… gotta get to the munchkins…" Alexis sighed and slowly inched her way further into the tunnel.

As she continued forward, Alexis became aware that the tunnel was gradually becoming lighter. "Oh thank God." She hurried her walk into a trot until the gaping mouth of the tunnel was visible. By now, that noise was much, much louder. Alexis skittered to the exit and leaned against the wall right before it. Taking several deep breaths, Alexis hesitated before peeking her head out of the tunnel.

Nothing. The tunnel had lead Alexis into a massive cavern. Like, seriously, it was fucking huge. And goddamn gorgeous. It seemed to shimmer with all of the colours of the rainbow due to numerous glowing gems protruding from the walls. The ceiling and floor of the cavern were littered with stalactites and stalagmites, respectively. To the far left of the cavern, the floor sloped off into a large iridescent pool of water that seemed to be where most of the light in the cave was coming from.

Alexis stepped from the tunnel into the cavern, mouth gaping in awe. She made her way towards the pool, remembering her desperate need for water. In her haste to hydrate, Alexis hadn't noticed that the noise had stopped.

* * *

 **Hey! So that was chapter 5! What did yall think? I'm excited about the next part it's the one i had in mind when i first started writing this fic eeee**

 **Please review! It reminds me to write heehee :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Alexis sat beside the iridescent pool, gazing into its depths in awe. She could hardly bring herself to disturb the still waters to dip her hand into it and take a much needed drink. In the end, her thirst won out and Alexis leant over the shimmering waters and gazed at her reflection. Her hand hovered hesitantly over the surface before a movement behind her reflection caused her head to snap around.

Nothing. "Must have been my frazzled imagination." Alexis shrugged and turned back to the waters. Her hand just grazed the surface of the pool before something hard collided with her left side and sent her flying away from the pool. Her body collided with a large boulder and a sickening snap, shortly followed by an intense pain in her left arm caused Alexis to scream.

She lay there on the cave floor, immobilized due to pain, as a sliding sound came towards her. In her hazy vision, Alexis caught sight of a glimmering gold figure growing larger. And larger. And larger. Jesus it was huge what the hell was that?

Alexis lifted her head to keep the golden thing inside her line of sight, as it grew closer she could make out a triangular scaley face. Orange eyes like molten lava glared down at her, and she couldn't stop her draw from dropping.

"No freaking way!" Out of all of the shit that she'd seen today, this took the cake.

A dragon. An honest to god dragon.

Alexis twitched as the dragon slammed a taloned foot onto the ground beside her, jarring her arm. Biting back a swear, Alexis blinked owlishly at the foot.

A deep rumble came from the massive beast and its chest lit up from the inside. Alexis could feel the intense heat and swallowed thickly. As the dragon opened its massive maw, she prepared for the end.

"Give me one good reason not to fry you alive, goblin." The dragon's voice was deep and held an intense power that instantly shook Alexis to her core.

"I uh… um well…" Alexis's brain wouldn't cooperate with her mouth, she'd later chalk it up to being the pain, but really she was terrified.

"Speak quickly, goblin! I haven't eaten yet today." Alexis sucked in a breath.

"I-I'm not a goblin! I'm a human. I'm not even from this… realm? world? I don't even know where the hell i am i just got thrown into this clusterfuck-" Alexis trailed off as the dragon's eyes narrowed.

The massive golden head moved into her personal bubble. Alexis's shoulders tensed, sending shooting pain up her arm. Biting her lip to keep from wincing, Alexis sat absolutely still.

Warm air blew over her body. Was- was it sniffing her?

Alexis's face took on a look of bewilderment as the dragon pulled back slightly to meet her gaze with its own. Once fire-like eyes had softened into a soft honey yellow.

"So you aren't! My apologies for my having taken you for one of those slimy cretins."

Alexis's lips hesitantly quirked into a smile. "No harm no foul, but uh...my arm's kind of fucked and I'm borderline dying of dehydration so if you don't mind…" Alexis trailed off, glancing hopefully towards to waters.

The dragon's eyes widened. "Oh yes of course! Terribly sorry, child. Had I known you were not one of them I would not have damaged you." The dragon assisted Alexis over to the pool of water. With her good hand, Alexis cupped the cool liquid and brought her hand up to her parched lips. Practically moaning as the soothing water trickled down her throat, Alexis studied the dragon further.

No longer terrified for her life, she was able to see how the once intimidating bulk was slumped, and once fiery eyes were dim and tired. There were places where the dragon's golden scales seemed blackened and what she was sure would be a magnificent wingspan was bound. Alexis's eyes widened considerably as she took in the way the dragon was tethered to the floor of the cave.

The dragon's honeyed gaze noted hers and huffed gently before hissing "Jareth."

Alexis frowned and drew her eyebrows together. "He chained you here? Why would he do that?" The dragon shook its head, letting out a warm puff of air that ruffled Alexis's clothes.

"I have no knowledge as to his intentions with chaining me here, however i do know that it has been entirely too long. I grow weak away from the sun, my fire is not as bright as it once was and I can feel my strength diminishing. I fear for the life of my children, as soon i will not be able to care for them." The dragon let out another warm puff of air.

"You have children?" Alexis peered up at the large scaly face and swore she saw a large tear creeping down the side of the dragon's face.

"Yes, I have three children. They are but hatchlings, near being able to care for themselves, but not in this environment. Should I die I do not believe that they would be able to survive very long."

"well, can't you break the chains?" Alexis studied the chains. Sure, they were pretty thick, but surely a beast of the dragon's size could just pull the chain apart?

"I have tried, child. These chains are enchanted with a powerful magic that bars me from destroying them." Alexis stumbled to her feet and stepped closer to the dragon's side.

"May I?" The dragon's head, which had turned to watch her movement, bobbed in agreement. Alexis reached out with her good hand, musing to herself about how luck it was that she landed on the left one and not the right or she wouldn't be able to do jack. The instant her hand made contact with one of the chains the entire coalition of them disintegrated into silver sparkles before her eyes. "Damn…" Alexis's eyes were lit up with wonder, however she quickly jumped back as the dragon unfurled its wings.

The cave was too small for a full stretch, but the dragon still groaned happily, giving them a shake. "I thank you child. I owe you a debt, and you have my thanks."

Alexis shook her head, "No I couldn't ask anything of you. I'm just glad you can leave. I wouldn't wish such treatment on anyone. Not even that huge fuckin prick." Alexis grumbled.

The dragon's eyes seemed to glimmer with a new life. Hope. It brought a smile to Alexis's face, until she moved her broken arm, causing a stabbing pain to shoot up it. "Agh fuck!" Alexis clutched her arm to her body whimpering quietly. "This can't continue. Ok I know how you can help me dragon. I need to remove my shirt and I don't know if i can do it on my own right now."

"Of course, child."

With the dragon's help, Alexis was able to shimmy out of her shirt, leaving her in a hot pink bra. Alexis shifted the shirt around her neck and turned it into makeshift sling. She was able to maneuver her arm into it, but not without lots of swearing first.

Groaning softly, alexis wiped some sweat from her forehead and smiled shakily at the dragon, who was looking at her worriedly. "I'm all good! Now we both gotta get outta here. Fuck if i know where the exit is."

"I can get us out child, I will deposit you on the other side than you came from, as I assume that was your destination." Alexis opened her mouth to respond, but the dragon let out a sharp hiss, and shortly after, three scaley forms, about half Alexis's height, cam sprawling across the cave floor.

One was a burnt copper, another was black as night, and the last was white, but it's scales seemed to have an opalescent quality to them. All three gazed up at her with the same warm honey coloured eyes, each filled with curiosity.

The black one was the first to come up and sniff her. Alexis giggled softly and murmured a quick hello, before the mother dragon scooped all four up onto her back. The hatchlings gripped onto their mother's scales with claws, but as Alexis had none, she had to grip onto one of her ridges on her back with her one hand.

The golden dragon clambered to its feet and climbed up the side of the cave, continuing further and further up. Apparently it went quite a bit further up than Alexis had thought. Alexis's grip tightened on the ridge as she saw light in the distance. She sighed in relief as they broke free of the darkness, but the sigh turned into a shriek as the golden dragon shot into the air.

* * *

 **I'm aliiivveee! Sorry i have procrastination issues hehe ^u^**

 **I promise I'm trying very hard to be better about updating, but i need y'all to keep me in check! reviews remind me that "Oh shit right im writing a thing" lololol**

 **and stuff is picking up finally! There's just like one or two more trials for Alexis to face before she finally gets to go head to head with Jareth woo!**

 **I'm excited idk bout you xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Alexis was fucking terrified of heights. Like, petrified. Which is why when the golden dragon suddenly shot hundreds, perhaps thousands of feet into the air, she couldn't tell through her panicking, she lost her cool. Along with her cool went her grip on the ridge, aka the only thing keeping her relatively safe and sound on the dragon's back.

Alexis slipped from her spot on the golden dragon's spine. Her blue eyes shut tightly, but snapped open when something caught her shirt/sling. Her arm was jolted and Alexis whimpered, but grew still when her blue eyes connected with honey ones. Time seemed to stop and Alexis felt a warmth in her chest that she hadn't felt in a long time.

The white hatchling had grabbed ahold of her in its mouth as she slid past. It blinked at her and she shakily smiled at it, silently praying to whatever deity was listening that it kept a good hold on her.

Luckily the hatchling was strong enough to keep a hold on her until the golden dragon finally touched down on solid ground. Alexis made a mad dash for the ground, resisting the urge to plant her lips into the loose soil. She narrowed her eyes at the golden dragon, fully ready to shout "what the fuck", but a warmth under her good hand caught her attention. The white hatchling had nuzzled its head up under her hand and was peering up at her with wide, intelligent eyes.

The golden dragon shook itself and took a look at its white offspring. "Interesting." Its voice was far deeper and stronger now that it was free, and its scales and eyes seemed far brighter.

"What's interesting?" Alexis's gaze never broke from the hatchling's.

"As dragons are few and far between, so are hatchlings, more so even. Imprinting is unheard of today. I'm sure you've never even heard of it." The golden dragon lowered its head down next to the two.

"Well, to be fair, before i met you i hadn't even know your kind existed." The dragon let out a huff of amusement.

"Understandable. Let me see if I can explain it to you. Imprinting occurs when a dragon and another being, generally fae, however humans are relatively common imprints, with compatible souls first meet. The two become connected on a deep level. Similar to a soul mate, they are one." Alexis's brow quirked.

"So what you're saying is that i'm your baby's... imprint? What all does that etail?"

The hatchling's head found its way under her hand again where she absentmindedly rubbed it's ridges. "As of now, she is still too young to go with you, but when the time comes she will find you. If you are ever in danger, she will know and she will come to your aid. Your duty is to protect each other and as long as you live you will be together."

Alexis peered down at the white hatchling, a soft smile spreading over her lips. She felt the warmth she hadn't felt in years settling comfortably in her chest. "I see." She mumbled, gently stroking between the hatchling's eyes. The hatchling crooned up at her, before slowly pulling away and headin back to her mother and siblings.

"Do not fret child, she will come when you need her, but for now, we must part ways." The large dragon nodded its head in her direction as the hatchlings clamoured onto her back, before once again taking to the sky. Alexis stood there waving, until they were but a golden dot in the distance. With a sigh, Alexis turned and peered towards the castle at the center of the labyrinth. She'd have to trek through some dense forest to get there, and she had had her fill of forests by now.

"At least it looks a bit closer now." Alexis pursed her lips. "How the fuck am i even doing on time?" She turned her head to the sound of rustling, to see a clock showing that she had less than four hours left. "Fuck! Better hurry my ass up. Um, thanks for the clock Jareth."

And with that Alexis took off at a jog in the direction of the castle. The forest, however, was quite a bit denser than she had originally thought, and she could barely see five feet in front of her.

After a while of jogging, enough that she was gasping for breath, the trees started to thin out once more. Her field of vision was, however, still impaired as a dense fog curled out in front of her. Slowing her jog into a walk, Alexis peered through the fog. "God this reminds me of so many horror movies. No thank you!"

She couldn't even see any trees behind her anymore. With a resigned sigh Alexis tentatively kept walking forward towards where she knew the castle lay. Her eyes narrowed as she thought she could see some sort of dark silhouette up ahead. As she grew closer, her hand shakily reached out towards the shape. The moment her hand made contact with the rough surface the fog seemed to immediately dissipate. Before her was a beautiful tree bearing the most incredible looking fruit she had ever seen. Each fruit seemed to glow with an ethereal light from the inside.

"Oh godddd. I know it's always a bad idea to eat random food in places like this but-" A loud growl from her stomach cut through her weak resolve. She groaned loudly and lightly banged her head on the rough bark of the tree.

"Come on you've gone longer than this without food before. Strength! God fucking damnit!" She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath. On her exhale she stepped around the tree, eyes still shut and took a step forward. Opening her eyes she saw the tree directly in front of her. Letting out a frustrated yell, she snatched a piece of fruit from a low hanging branch and glared up at the sky.

"Fine! I'll eat the stupid fruit consequences be damned Jareth! Fuckin " Letting out a huff, she slowly bit into the delicate flesh. She wasn't even remotely able to keep back the moan she let out as the flavours washed over her tongue. Her eyelids drooped in pleasure, or maybe something else? Her thoughts became muddled and all too soon she felt herself falling.

* * *

 **ONCE AGAIN i apologize for my absence! writers block is a bitch but i think im back on track now!**

 **mwahahaha im jazzed idk bout yall**

 **and let me know! any ideas? something youd like to see? im always open to ideas ouo**


End file.
